It Had To Be Said Sometime
by Violetrose25
Summary: Pepper is noticing Steve and Tony are spending so much time together, to the point where she starts to question Tony's 'relationship' with her. So in order to explain her situation, she sings the two a song! Total crack. SteveXTony. I own nothing. Songfic!(Me, you and Steve by Garfunkel and Oates) One-shot!


It Had To Be Said Sometime:

Steve and Tony have just returned to Stark Tower after a night on the town. They had become extremely close friends after the whole "New York" incident. Now they spend almost every day together. Tony was drunk, and Steve (or Capsicle, as Tony refered to him as) was carrying him under his arm. The tower was dark, and everything was especially quiet. The two stumbled out of the elevator onto the floor that Hulk had pummled Loki. There was still a huge dent in the floor. Tony even took the time to point and laugh at it, while Steve was observing the tower. He noticed there were shadows dancing about, and it was making him uneasy. He brushed it off. But just as the two were about to enter Tony's room, the lights switched on.

Both looked up, Tony having more trouble adjusting to the light, to see Pepper. She was holding a ukulele in her arms, and had a microphone on a stand. Behind her, all the other Avengers were holding microphones.

"What the fuck?" Tony asked, woozy. Steve stared blankly, having no idea what was unfolding before him.

Earlier that day:

Pepper had gotten tired of Tony paying more attention to Captian America than to her. Seriously, it was like they were dating or something! She and Natasha (also good friends) were discussing the problem.

"I could always beat him until he stops hanging out with Steve. Or I could take Steve out. I'm sure Clint would be happy to help." Natasha suggested.

"No that won't be necessary. But I do need to explain the situation to Tony. It needs to really get his attention." JARVIS stepped in.

"Ms. Potts, I do not mean to interupt, but I have an idea for you."

"You want in on this too, JARVIS? Why?" JARVIS laughed mechanically.

"Because I know how you feel, and Mr. Stark's relationship with Mr. Rogers is almost... shall I say romantic?"

Natasha and Pepper laughed too. Even the A.I. noticed it. They didn't think there was a person who didn't.

"Alright, what do you have for me JARVIS?" Pepper asked.

"Well, I heard a song that would truly describe your situation."

"Let's hear em'." Natasha said. After listening to the song, both women were in tears of laughter. Pepper and Natasha came up with the best plan to tell Tony and Steve how Pepper felt.

"JARVIS, get me a ukulele, five microphones, the other Avengers, and five copies of the lyrics."

"Right away, Ms. Potts." JARVIS said.

Back to that night:

"What... Pepper, what the hell are ya doin'?" Tony asked.

Pepper simply started playing the instrument, and held the microphone to her.

"Pepper, what?" Steve started, but then noticed Natasha giving him the 'shut the fuck up or I will choke you with your own intestines and throw your corpse to a bunch of cannibals' look. He immediatly knew to let them do whatever it was that they had plannned.

Pepper started:

"Candle light and moonlight all around us, I look into your eyes. Hold my hand underneath the table, and I can't disquise the way I feel. I could have wished a thousand wishes, for this night I can't believe... that's its finally me and you and you and me, just us and your friend STEVE." Pepper glared at Steve, who looked t the ground.

The other Avengers were singing: "Do do do do do-do STEVE, Do do do do do-do STEVE."

Back to Pepper: "What's the deal with your firend Steve? Oh hey... how's it going?" Pepper looked back to Steve awkwardly. He was pretty emberassed at this point.

She looked to Tony:

"You took me out for waffles and to the movies, I was hoping for romance. You even took me to the Mexican circus,and I thought there was a chance we'd be alone. I could wished a thousand wishes, for Steve to dissapear. What the fuck is your fucking problem?" Tony interrupted.

"My problem? You're the one playing the ukulele at.." He looked at his watch. "2:38 in the morning."

Natasha glared at Tony now, and he shut up. Natasha scared him. Pepper continued:

"Why is he always here?" The rest:

"Do do do do-do STEVE. Do do do do-do STEVE." Pepper started up:

"GO AWAY! What's the deal with your friend Steve? It's not that I don't like your friend, but how many hours with him do you spend? It's not that I don't think he's great, but it's you... only yoooou... I want to be with. Are you gay for Steve?"

"WHAT?!" Tony and Steve shouted simultaniously. Pepper ignored them:

"I think you may be, and that would be alright. But let a bitch know just what your steeze is, so I know if I should shave tonight. I could have wished a thousand wishes, because I like to be with you. But if it's me and you and you and your friend Steve then there is nothing I can..." The rest joined in.

"Do do do do-do STEVE. Do do do do-do STEVE." Pepper started again:

"SERIOUSLY, what's the deal with your friend Steve?!"

Tony interjected: "Pepper there is no deal with-"

She interrupted. "Why don't you just go be with your best friend...and BOYFIREND... STEEEEEEEEEEEEVE."

The two men stood mouthes agape as Pepper knocked over the mic, and threw the ukulele to the floor. She gave them both the middle finger, and stormed away.

"Do people actually see us that way?" Tony asked.

The Avengers, and JARVIS, all screamed at once: "YEEEEEES!"

"Even you, JARVIS?" Steve asked, humiliated.

"I am sorry sirs, but is quite obvious."

The rest were nodding in agreement.

Tony and Steve looked to one another. Steve was as red as a cherry, and Tony was scratching his neck uncomfortably. "So... um... do you think we should?" Steve asked. Tony only had to think for a moment. He grabbed Steve, embraced him, and engaged him in a deep, tongue tied kiss. Steve had a hold of Tony's shirt. The rest looked at the couple and said in unison: "FINALLY!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO, THIS WAS MY FIRST HUMOR FIC. DID IT TURN OUT WELL? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK!

P.S. I ACTUALLY SHIP ALL OF THE COUPLES. I JUST HEARD THAT SONG, AND I **_HAD_** TO MAKE THIS. THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
